


Hey brother.

by HP_of_the_North



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, I'm in quarentine and I'm so bored, Jack is the best big brother ever and he loves his little brother very much, Minor Original Character(s), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Some angst, also, careers day, enjoy, massively sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: The 5 times Dean called Jack his brother and the one time he said it back (I'm so bored. Bite me)
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Hey brother.

Dean wrings his hands nervously, today was Career's Day and his dad and his mom can't make it. He knows why they can't make it, but still, he wished he could pull them away from the library, even if it was only for a little while. But what could they say about working there that wouldn't sound boring? He supposed they couldn't say that there were hundreds of hunters that went through the place every month, looking for information on some monster or the other. Sometimes they needed weapons made that only his dad's magic could make. He supposed he couldn't tell them that either. Would they even believe them? He doubted it.

"Dean? Is someone here for you?" Cindy asked.

"Um-"

"Aren't you the son of those librarians down on 34th Street?" Chester's fire fighting dad asked. Smiling amused. "maybe it's better they're not here, it's not as if what they do is important or heroic."

"My parents are superheroes." Dean snapped back, angrily. Doesn't he know it was his dad who gave uncle Garth that information he needed to kill that chimera? Doesn't he know his mom had given Claire and her girlfriend that Celtic spell that got rid of that Kelpie? Doesn't this man know anything?

"Right, superheroes of books." he snorted back.

"I bet my parents have saved you ten thousand times before breakfast and they'll do it do it 20 thousand more times before dinner. What were you again? Some dusty old reporter for the news paper?" he asked. Glaring at him angrily.

"Your parents ought to teach you respect." he growled back.

"They did, they also told me that just because someone's an adult doesn't mean they deserve my respect. They have to earn it. How you earned anyone's respect is beyond me." he snarled.

"You little-"

"There a problem here?" a new voice asked.

Dean brightened up and spun around to see his older brother surveying the scene with a cool look, calculating everything.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just teaching the kid a thing or two." the man answered.

Jack rose an unimpressed eyebrow and the man slowly sat down, even in all his arrogance, he seemed to know that Jack wasn't someone he wanted as his enemy.

"I think you should leave that to our father. And focus on your own son, who's been cheating on tests for the better part of a month." he said.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jack Winchester, my father and Eileen aren't able to make it, something about a _research_ project. They asked me if I'd step in." he said. Sitting beside him and casually swinging on his chair like how a 10 year old really should. "Problem?"

"No." the man sneered.

"That's good." he replied, leaving the unspoken threat in the air.

Dean leaned over and whispered softly in his ear. "You're the best big brother ever."

Jack smirked. And gave him a lazy wink.

-

Dean yelped as he landed painfully on his hand. Tears were already springing in his eyes as the shard of glass dug deeper into his hand.

"What's the matter? Are you gonna cry? Like the big baby you are?" one of them scoffed. Digging her heel into his torn up hand. "hey, let's play a game. Let's see how much the baby can bleed before he dies."

His eyes widened but before they could do anything a fluttering of wings made them all turn around. Their eyes wide.

"If I were you. I'd run." Jack practically growled.

The others turned tail and ran, kicking up dust as they flew through the shimmering heat of summer around them. Jack turned to him and shrunk down to his ten year old form, he slowly helped him sit up and glared at the broken skin.

"Do they do that a lot?" he asked, sitting beside him and pulling his hand up to inspect it. Dean shrugged, blushing at the thought of his big brother seeing him so weak. "Dean."

"They think I'm weird because of mom and dad's job. I got smart with them I guess. They don't much like it when someone talks back to them. It's my fault really."

Jack paused from examining him before he reached over and gently pulled his face up to see it better. He brushed away the last of his tears and somehow managed to look at him gently and sternly all at the same time.

"It's not. Don't you ever think that. You don't deserve anything they gave you, understand? In fact, they should be grounded for treating someone like that. It's not fair." he said.

"It's not about being fair. It's about being too little to do anything. Maybe if I was more like uncle Dean use to be, then you wouldn't have to save me all the time. I bet it's a real bother." he mumbled.

"You're right, you're not your uncle but you're Sam's son, he didn't always need brute force to take out his enemies." he said.

"Really?" he mumbled. He nodded. Smiling fondly.

"I remember once that he was able to make a whole room full of demons run for the hills, with his words. Brute force is only a tool. Your mind is your true weapon. And you're not a bother. You're never a bother." he said.

Dean hugged him tightly and smiled as the glass and pain disappears but a scar was left. Just like his dad and brother.

"I'm so glad you're my brother Jack!"

He laughed and gently ruffled his hair.

-

"You think, it'll be scary?" Dean asked as his brother and he walk to the school.

"Everything is terrifying the first time you do it Dean. But you'll be okay, you've faced worst odds before." he said. Smirking at Dean sends the 'bitch face' as he calls it at him.

"But this's High School! Where every good person goes to die!" he whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, that's just a little bit dramatic, now isn't it?" he asked. Snorting.

"It's true, you know it is." he whined.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be right here if you ever need me." he said.

"You promise?" he asked. Feeling like that scared 8 year old in the park all over again.

"Of course."

"See you when I get home big brother. Let's hope I survive." he said.

"You'll be fine. See ya soon."

-

Dean growled in frustration as his brain malfunctions at the new equation. He wanted to bang his head off a wall, if only to put him out of his misery.

"You look like you need some help." Jack laughed, sitting across from him suddenly.

"You've no idea!" he cried out. "who thought mixing the alphabet and sums was a good idea? What do you even need it for?"

"Couldn't tell ya." he said. Snorting into his coffee as his favorite brother (No, he won't be taking criticism, Noah) has a melt down.

"Oh, you're mocking me. You jerk." he hissed. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Bitch." he answered within a second.

"Why can't you just give me the ability to understand this alien language? What's the point in being God if you can't play favorites?"

"That's exactly the point!" 

"Well, if I were God. I'd snap algebra out of existence. And make it take Spanish conjugations in tests with it." he said. Smiling as he flew off to a blissful world where school was so much easier.

"Good thing you're not God then, huh?"

"You know what? Noah's getting promoted to favorite brother! You're bloody useless!" he whined.

Jack rose a mischievous eyebrow and smirked at him teasingly.

"Well I _was_ gonna give you all the answers but seeing as I'm useless...."

"I take it back! You're the best at everything and no one can beat you! And you love your little brother so much that you're gonna help me right?" he asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Jack let out a long suffering sigh. And Dean knew he had won.

"Fine..."

-

Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother and sister as they watch their dad's coffin lower itself onto the ground. Noah hadn't stopped crying and Alesha didn't seem to have any tears left, leaving her like a zombie. And at the oldest at 29 he had to be strong for them. It wasn't as though he had much choice in that. He barely noticed how the flutter of wings sounded out behind them.

"Jack." Alesha softly sobbed. Everyone turned around as the siblings practically fell into their older brother's arms. "you came."

"Of course I came." he said, Dean could feel his tears dropping as they fell on his hair. "come on, let's say goodbye."

The rest of the funeral passed by in a blur, Dean hardly knew what to do with himself as the people around him went wild. He lost his dad, you'd have to forgive him if he wasn't in a partying mood.

"Dean. Here." Jack called. He sat beside his brother without a second hesitation. "Alesha and Noah?"

"They were exhausted. Jack, what am I suppose to do? Mom and dad were suppose to be the ones raising him and her. Not me. I don't know if I'm even up for it." he said. Rubbing his scraggly five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah, you can. As long as I've known you, you've always put yourself down in one way or another. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. And I know you'll do amazing. You've face worst odds before." he said. Probably remembering how he was almost eaten by that Questing Beast that his dad let him go on with uncle Garth a few years ago.

"This time, it's different. It isn't some monster that I can deal with. It's being a parent. How do you even prepare for something like that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about you. But our dad did a pretty good job all things considered." he mused. Dean laughed. Nodding his head amicably.

"But that was dad."

"And this's you. It's gonna be hard but you'll figure it out. You always have." he said. Rustling his hair fondly. "And if you ever need me. All you have to do is call."

"I know. I love you, you know that?" he asked.

"And I love you, little brother. We'll be okay. I promise." he said.

Jack's always taken care of Dean and always kept his promises. So he believed him. Damn him to hell but he did.


End file.
